Symbiote
by Charles Xavier
Summary: We all know what happened to Peter Parker when he first encountered the symbiote. But what happens when the symbiote chooses to bond with a much younger host? Ill consequences are bound to arise...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters related to 'Card Captor Sakura' belong to CLAMP respectfully. I wish I owned Venom too, but I'm afraid it's sole property of Marvel Comics (unless they decide to bid him on eBay, I'm there!).

Well, as Stan Lee would normally say: 'nuff said.

…

__

'Revenge is like a poison. It can take you over, and before you know it, turn you into something ugly."

- May Parker, _Spider-Man 3._

…

**__**

Symbiote

By Charles Xavier

…

****

Chapter One

…

'It' wasn't sure how long, how far it had traveled. 'It' wasn't sure where fate had brought it. But from that night, 'it' had finally discovered land once again. Tired of wondering alone across the boundless seas, 'it' still contained its powerful desire to find a new friend. Yet the question remained: who?

****

XXX

Meiling Li never missed a clear night to enjoy the view at Kowloon Bay. The ocean's cool breeze brushed her soft face as she heard the sound of boats sailing by. How wonderful it was to enjoy the night at its best, especially when she was returning to Japan soon. She could hardly anticipate Sakura's reaction when she'd set eyes on Syaoran again. After all their countless adventures already, this was a perfect chance to have a reunion with nothing to trouble them.

However, her privacy was disrupted when her eyes caught something crawling out from the water. Meiling stepped over to investigate. Although hard for her to recognize, it didn't seem harmful or in any way threatening. Small to say the least, it shifted towards her with pure fascination.

"What's this?" thought Meiling. She knew for sure that Hong Kong's waters weren't precisely the cleanest in the world, and were in fact rather impure. Though what had come crawling to her feet was beyond her knowledge. It was no creature she could name off hand, without a doubt.

'It' liked her. 'It' liked her a lot. There was no question that she was a perfect friend to bond with. 'It' felt great potential inside of her. She was an aggressive and strong-willed girl. A powerful character. 'It' needed her…desperately.

"Hey!" Meiling felt it shifting up her leg, attaching itself to her skin like a blood thirsty leech. She yanked it off her knee, gazing at it repulsively in her hand. 'It' let out a mousy screech, begging her to be its new friend. But Meiling only frowned at its undeniable grotesqueness. She took no hesitation to flick it back into the water from whence it came.

"Sick." she grumbled to herself, wiping off the black slime left on her socks. "And these were my best pair!" it looked like the stains were near impossible to clean off. Perhaps it was best to wash them now…

Picking up her bicycle, Meiling decided to head back home early. Though she failed to notice anything strange riding on her back wheel. 'It' wasn't going to let her escape easily…

…

****

One week later…

…

"Sakura-chan, they're here!" Tomoyo switched her film camera on with sheer excitement. "I'm so happy I charged these batteries overnight!"

Sakura tried everything to hide her blush when a nervous Syaoran appeared, with an elated Meiling skipping behind to catch up with him. While Tomoyo recorded this unfolding event, her screen captured Meiling's unusual appearance. Although she was just as happy to see them, Tomoyo found it impossible to ignore her gothic choice of wear.

"It's good to see you both again." said Syaoran, smiling mildly. "Meiling and I have been looking forward to this immensely."

"Welcome back, Syaoran-kun…" said Sakura, running to give him a welcoming hug. But she was suddenly intervened when Meiling grabbed hold of him first, in her own loving embrace.

Sakura paused.

"Syaoran-kun!" Meiling cried out, pinching him on the cheek. "Why do I have to carry all these heavy bags? Won't you help poor old me a little bit?"

Syaoran didn't know what to say. He found this too embarrassing with Tomoyo still filming. Meiling, on the other hand, had her eyes pointed at Sakura, not looking all too pleased to see her. Her unsettling glance strikingly resembled that of the first time they ever met.

"Hi…Meiling-chan." Sakura smiled with a sweat drop, a little disturbed by her stern face. "I'm glad to see you came too."

Meiling didn't answer, but 'courteously' offered her bags to her. "Help me carry these, would you?" she said, rudely shoving the heavy luggage to Sakura. "Syaoran-kun, let's sit together on the bus!"

She locked her arm round Syaoran's and rushed away, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura behind in confusion.

"Meiling seems awfully friendly with Syaoran." said Sakura, struggling to lift the bags.

"I've never seen her quite this way before." said Tomoyo. "It's rare to see her so happy like this with Syaoran. I thought she had stopped…"

She found it very peculiar. Though this was probably the result of an exhausting flight from Hong Kong. Fun times were waiting just ahead of them…

****

XXX

"Good morning, class. I would like all of you to welcome back two of our returning exchange students, Li Syaoran and Li Meiling." announced Mr. Terada. "They will be staying with us for two weeks. So please make them feel welcomed and make their time here a worthwhile experience."

"Hai!"

The students delivered a large round of applause to welcome them back to Tomoeda Elementary School. Syaoran offered a friendly nod to Sakura, but Meiling did not deliver the same kind of warmth with her crossed eyes. She especially scowled when Sakura waved in return for Syaoran. And in utter defense, she tugged Syaoran by the collar to distract him away.

Even when deciding where to sit, Meiling strongly insisted Syaoran and herself sat together, though clear away from any reach of Kinomoto Sakura. Despite her demanding manner, Mr. Terada kindly fulfilled her wishes. Tomoyo couldn't let this pass unnoticed…while Sakura grew puzzled by Meiling's funny behavior.

****

XXX

Art class was first. This was a nice opportunity to relax for the students, since it was a far more enjoying activity than most. Mr. Terada went around to inspect everyone's work and offer his comments.

"Very nice, Tomoyo." he said, watching her brush the skies with clouds on her picture of snowy hills, sparkling with icy waterfalls under a moonlit night. "Keep it up, it looks great already." he said about Sakura's colorful work on her cherry blossoms. "Excellent work, Rika!" he highly praised her stunning portrait of himself. "Most intriguing." he said to Syaoran, painting his accurate vision of China's Temple of Heaven.

His smile soon faded when he went to check Meiling's work. "Well, Meiling, this is very…exceptional and very…creative." he cleared his throat, letting her do the finishing touches to her painting. The entire class gathered round to see it, much to everyone's astonishment that caused silent whispers to spread. "Sakura…would you like to comment on this?"

She had nothing to say. It was hard to say anything nice about a painting that depicted a 'chibi' Sakura being mercilessly gunned down by a cackling 'chibi' Meiling, flying rampantly on an armed jet fighter. The flying bullets were especially done in great detail, not to mention the fearful expression on Sakura's face.

"I'm glad you like it." said Meiling, hiding her fit of giggles. "It's certainly brought my feelings out."

Mr. Terada was feeling skeptical about that, and so was the class. "I'm not entirely sure if this appropriate for this year's art exhibition. Maybe it's best you brought this home to keep for yourself…or better yet, show to your family."

****

XXX

Gym class never ceased to bore anybody. Not only fun, but it was a good way to let out any awful stress. On Meiling's behalf, it was a good way to show off some unique acrobatic talent…

"Sakura, you're next!"

After every student had taken their turn, it was Sakura's turn to perform. Without much difficulty, she succeeded to execute a show that left her friends gasping in wonder. From start to finish, she displayed her incredible skill to run, jump, back-flip and somersault across the obstacle course without a scratch. She was awarded with high applause. Everyone knew Sakura was always the best at gymnastics.

However, Meiling was the only individual giving the lightest of praise. Considering Sakura's stunt merely satisfactory, she was willing to show the class what a true gymnast was capable of.

"It's your turn, Meiling!"

Meiling cracked her knuckles and sped away, giving a performance as awe-inspiring as Sakura's, leaving many beyond impressed. When she reached the end of the course, she landed safely on all fours, appearing for a moment like a spider. She sprinted up the wall, all the way up to the ceiling, leaving the class gasping out of their breath. She leapt off, swinging across the gymnasium faster than any circus daredevil. Mr. Terada was afraid she would fall, and ran to grab some extra mats. But there was no need for it. After hanging long enough, Meiling swung her way back down to the start, landing safely on her two feet.

The whole gymnasium exploded into a tremendous burst of cheers. Meiling kindly took her bow before her astounded audience. Sakura was all but speechless, and she didn't miss to see her deliver a smirk in her direction, saying:

"Try to top that."

****

XXX

It was lunch time after gym. For a sunny day, the class decided to eat outdoors. They assembled into their own friendly circles and chatted, subjects revolving mainly around Meiling Li. Most unquestionably agreed that she had changed a lot during her last visit.

"Wow…Meiling's sure one of a kind. She was absolutely amazing." said Sakura, helping Tomoyo with the blanket. "Or should I say too amazing…? She seems quite different."

"I agree, Sakura-chan." said Tomoyo. "Syaoran, would you know anything about her?"

"Not really." he shrugged, without much clue. "She's been wildly unusual these past few days. She's been slashing black clothes in every store, she's been growing more attached to me for some reason, and I regret to say it, but I think she's been starting to form a grudge on you, Sakura."

This was like time repeating itself. Tomoyo distinctly recalled Meiling's bitter rivalry with Sakura before, but that supposedly ended long ago. Whatever could have made her bring up this souring relationship again?

"Move over!" Meiling interrupted, nudging aside Sakura and sitting down with Syaoran with their drinks. "It's time for me and Syaoran to spend some quality time together!" she smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Isn't that right, dear?"

"What?" Syaoran recoiled back bashfully. "Meiling, what's wrong with you?"

She only chuckled. "Isn't this a perfect picture, Syaoran-kun? Me and you sitting here on a hot summer's day, enjoying a nice picnic together? Nobody to bother us…nobody to distract us…nobody to get into our face and stick their nose into our business." her eyes rolled distrustfully at Sakura. For some inexplicable reason, Sakura felt unnerved. The fiery glow in Meiling's eyes was anything but comforting to her. Syaoran wasn't feeling any different either.

"Why don't we eat now, before our food gets cold?" Tomoyo said, hoping to put a possible confrontation behind.

****

XXX

Evening at the Li household was enormously quiet and dinner was spent in dead silence. A moody Meiling ignored Syaoran's serious stare. It was clear that he was widely unimpressed with her manners in school, but more specifically with Sakura. Having tea in their living room, Syaoran wished to have a firm talk with her to get some matters straight.

"What's bothering you, Syaoran-kun?" said Meiling innocently.

"I think you know well." Was his severe answer. "I'm not particularly happy with how you're treating Sakura. You're not being very nice to her." Syaoran crossed his arms with his humorless look, showing that he wasn't kidding around. But Meiling wasn't in the mood to take this issue seriously as required.

"Come on. Don't tell me you're seriously getting romantic thoughts about that dumb penguin, are you?"

"What did you say?" Syaoran snapped.

"Nothing." Meiling replied, fiddling with her thumbs. "I just wanted to be sure that my fiancé isn't trying to ruin our special relationship by hanging out with some girl with an ugly beak."

Syaoran stood up from the couch, deeply enraged by her insults. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! What's Sakura ever done to you to make you think this way about her? And why are you calling me your fiancé again?"

Meiling remained disturbingly calm, not the slightest intimidated by her cousin's growing temper. "Did you really believe Sakura when she confessed to you at that Nadeshiko Festival? Did her deceptive voice sound so truthful to your ears?"

"What…what are you saying?" said Syaoran, frustrated to see Meiling trying to change the subject of their discussion. "Lately, you've been acting off your rocket! At first, you announced that we were engaged. Then you called it off and forced me to get together with Sakura. And now you're trying to break us apart! This doesn't make sense at all!" he couldn't imagine why Meiling would be toying with him like this. Was it all just some funny joke to freak him out? "And since when had our apparent 'engagement' newly start?"

"It was never called off I the first place, Syaoran-kun." Meiling smiled, much to Syaoran's dismay. "Know that I've still got my eyes set on you."

She blew him a seductive kiss.

This was enough to stomach for one night. Syaoran quietly marched over to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, locking it. Meiling only sighed in grief and finished sipping her last cup of Chinese tea.

"Sleep tight." she whispered, waving her sharpened claws. "Don't let the venomous bugs bite."

…

Author's Note: Phew! Who'd have thought writing this chapter would keep me awake until two in the morning? Looks like I'll have to go get some shut eye now…

If you'd like me to upload the next chapter, please don't forget to leave your review! Enjoy the rest of the summer, everyone. And if you haven't already, please spare the time to watch Spider-Man 3 (if it's still playing at your local cinema). It's a worthwhile movie that's not worth missing on the big screen!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Symbiote_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

…

**Chapter Two**

…

Meling was awfully quiet the following day. Since it was the weekend, she spent the day with her friends at the park. Much to Syaoran's surprise, she did not speak a word against Sakura that morning. Though perhaps to be on a suspicious side, she was scrutinizing the couple closely. After a tiring walk that afternoon, they settled down on a bench for a snack of ice cream. Syaoran and Sakura loved vanilla, Tomoyo personally loved strawberry, but Meiling much preferred blackcurrant herself…

"You must feel rather hot in that dress, Meiling-chan." said Tomoyo, seeing just how much she adored wearing her black attire.

"Not at all, Tomoyo. I've gotten used to it pretty fast." she replied, licking her sinful ice cream. "Syaoran-kun, would you like to taste some of my ice cream? I think you'll love it."

But Syaoran wasn't listening. Sakura was pointing at the Ferris wheel nearby, asking him to take her for a ride. He smiled and gave her an approved nod. This made Meiling utterly displeased. In fact, the day had not started out well for her at all. Syaoran seemed far more attracted to Sakura beyond her expectations. Now was a good time to interfere with their peace and make some corrections.

"Syaoran-kun," she said. "don't you think you've spent enough time with Sakura already? Why not take me on the Ferris wheel for a change?"

Syaoran hoped she wasn't going to make another argument escalate. "Sakura and I wish to have this moment together…alone. Tomoyo can stay here to keep you company."

"Oh, is that so?" Meiling raised her brow. "Must I remind you about our little discussion last night? Did I not state clearer to you that our engagement is still on? And that therefore YOU are still my fiancé , so to speak?"

A horrible feeling struck Tomoyo as much as Sakura.

"Is this true, Syaoran?" asked Sakura. "Are you two still engaged?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Syaoran. "Meiling, you have to stop this nonsense now! Why are you trying to keep this up all the time?"

"Because I love you!" cried Meiling. "I knew you were always meant for me from the start. I don't want to let go of you just for even a minute!"

Syaroan stared at her painful eyes, only to shake his head with dear regret. "I'm sorry, Meiling. But I'm afraid Sakura and I are both in love. I strongly think you ought to…"

"NO!" she screamed in frustration. "I won't let that sleazy bitch take you away from me! You're the only man I've ever cared for!"

"Watch your tongue!" Syaoran hissed, holding back his temper. "I've had enough of your cursing about Sakura. It's sick and disgusting!"

"Please, stop! Both of you!" Sakura stepped in between them. "We're not here to fight!"

Out of the blue, Meiling purposely tossed her ice cream onto Sakura's dress, leaving it in an embarrassing mess. "Oops! What a shame! We surely can't have Sakura ride the Ferris wheel looking like a berry tart, can we? Guess we'll have to call the whole thing off now!"

It was all too much for her to stomach. Sakura dropped to her knees and broke down into tears with her ruined summer dress. This was plain unacceptable for Syaroan, who was not willing to forgive his cousin for her immaturity. Clenching his teeth in rage, he yelled:

"BAKA NA!"

A slap across Meiling's cheek left a red mark and excruciating pain. But Meiling wasn't feeling the least bit sorry for her actions. In retaliation, she slapped Syaoran in return, leaving her own mark on his cheek. Syaoran stepped back in horror, touching his cheek to notice a small trace of blood at the tip of his fingers. She had scratched him.

Before Syaoran could say anything, Meiling had already run away in absolute disgust. Syaoran attempted to follow, but felt the cold hand of Tomoyo pull him back.

"I think you should leave her for a while." she said, comforting an upset Sakura from her day turned bitter. "Meiling-chan probably needs some time away from you both. Why not bring her over to my house this evening? She can spend the night with me. I'll try to talk this over with her."

**XXX**

"Thank you, Tomoyo." said Meiling. "It's sure kind of you to invite me to your house to stay for tonight. It's sure been one hectic day."

"You're welcome, Meiling-chan." said Tomoyo, putting on her night gown to join her troubled friend beside her bed. "It's good to see that you've calmed down."

"Life just isn't fair when you have a love triangle." Meiling snorted in her fetal position. "Sakura can be such a pain in the neck. She always wants Syaoran to be with her everywhere she goes."

"You needn't say that." said Tomoyo, rubbing her back to ease her stress. "Sakura-chan's a very kind girl in heart. She respects you just as much as she respects all of her friends."

"Well, it doesn't change the fact that she has a crush on Syaoran, like me."

"You're very peculiar, Meiling-chan." Tomoyo chuckled. "I can still remember the last time you came to Japan, you wouldn't let Syaoran take even a step away from Sakura-chan. Though now, it feels apparent that you've had a sudden change of heart. And I'm not precisely sure how this may have occurred. You seem rather different from normal. You act like another person…and it's quite scary. I feel this change in you is making Sakura-chan very unhappy inside. You saw how terribly sad she was today. I was sad too. I'm sure you must feel the same way, and I'm sure Sakura-chan would feel better if you could make this up to her."

Meiling was only feeling tense. All this sympathy talk about Sakura was not helping her to relax. And to be frank, it was seriously pissing her off…

"Meiling-chan…?"

"I have to disagree with you on that."

Tomoyo sprang away in fright when Meiling showed off her demonic grin, revealing her blood thirsty fangs. Helpless, she watched her rip out of her gown, her skin slowly being consumed by a dark substance. Her fingers began to shift into beastly claws. Her snakelike tongue began to extend from her mouth. Her teeth began to sharpen ferociously. And as her entire face was swallowed up, her eyes transformed and were replaced by a venomous stare far too intensifying for Tomoyo's tearful eyes to see.

She inevitably screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Symbiote

**__**

By Charles Xavier

…

****

Chapter Three

…

Kero screamed, devastated that he had only been an inch away from defeating the last level of 'Maximum Carnage'. As 'Game Over' flashed on the screen, he couldn't help but break down in tears. It had been a sad day for him indeed.

"I spent the whole afternoon trying to beat this game!" he whined. "Why does it have to be so hard and repetitive?"

"Never mind, Kero-chan. It's only a game." said Sakura, hiding her giggles. "You can try again tomorrow."

Just then, the telephone rang.

"Who could be calling at this late hour?" said Kero.

"Hello?" Sakura picked up the phone, to receive no reply. "Hello…?"

"Sakura-chan!" came a frightened voice. "You have to help Meiling-chan! Something's happened to her! She's turned into something…"

The short conversation was cut off when a malicious hiss was heard.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura cried.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." the voice of Meiling answered. "I'm afraid Tomoyo-chan is not available to take your call right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

"What have you done to her?"

"She's fine. She's just 'hanging around', enjoying the lovely view we're having here." she sniggered mockingly. "Such a pretty place at this old tower…where if I recall, and if I'm not mistaken, you and Syaoran had a little tête-à-tête moment together!"

"Meiling…please let go of her."

"Why not get her yourself? She's waiting right here for you, desperately. And if you feel like it…why not bring Syaoran along? I'm sure we'll have such a ball." Meiling let out a terrifying cackle that sounded far from anything resembling human. "Bye, bye."

She hung up the phone, leaving Sakura sweat dropping in distress. She knew that Tomoyo's life was likely at stake. Without a minute to loose, she frantically dialed Syaoran's phone, begging him to pick up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Syaoran! You have to help! Tomoyo-chan is in danger!"

****

XXX

The tower hadn't been repaired much since the last incident. Regardless, Sakura and Syaroan were willing to risk life and limb to save their friend. Hearing Tomoyo's cries, they rushed faster to her rescue.

"I don't know what's happened to Meiling." said Syaoran. "But I know she's going to do something bad if we don't find her soon!"

"Hang on!" Sakura sped up the pace as they flew higher up to the enclosed top of the tower, where they were greeted by nothing but grimy cobwebs and a giant bell. "Tomoyo-chan!"

It was a spider's nest, a dreadful vision extracted from an arachnophobic nightmare. Meiling was nowhere to be seen, but Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice crying not far away.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura found her with luck, unhurt. But she was trapped, mummified completely in webs and unable to lift a finger. "Stay still! We'll get you out of here quickly!"

"Sakura-chan, you have to save Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo cried. "She's not herself! I think something is controlling her!"

"What…?"

"I had that feeling too!" said Syaoran.

But they were disturbed when a blood-curdling shriek broke out of nowhere. Sakura gripped her staff, while Syaoran raised his sword. Silence fell upon them…but Syaoran couldn't help notice the webs shaking at the corner of his eyes. Something was definitely lurking, and it didn't sound afraid to pounce at any given second. Tomoyo shut her eyes tight, wishing that no one would get hurt…or even worse, killed.

"Syaoran, over there!" claimed Sakura, sure that she had seen something shift within the shadows. She could have sworn it wasn't her mind playing cruel tricks.

Syaoran kept close guard, ready to take on whatever was drawing close. A small crust from the ceiling dropped to his shoulder…and just before he could lift his head, a pair of sharpened claws grappled his head. The black creature dropped down and carried Syaoran off his feet like prey. Sakura leapt fiercely to catch him…but failed.

"Let go of me!" Syaoran shouted, swinging his sword aimlessly while the creature openly grinned. Swinging its thread of web, it hurled Syaoran across the tower, smashing him against the wall without mercy.

"Sorry, Syaoran." the creature spoke, unsympathetically. "But they always say. If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself."

Sakura was shaking before the creature as it descended on its fours, crawling menacingly towards her.

"Meiling…?" she murmured, hoping it wasn't true.

The creature grinned again. Its gruesome teeth craving to taste first blood. Its venomous eyes hungry for sweet revenge. Its head transformed…unveiling its true face that forced Sakura to shake her head in disbelief.

"Bingo!" Meiling winked. "Looks like the penguin girl's finally figured it out!"

Sakura cowered back until she hit the wall.

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" Meiling taunted her. "Are you going to cry and wet your panties now? Boo-hoo! Wouldn't that be an embarrassing sight for Syaoran!" she continued, getting rapidly worse. "You're kitty litter compared to him! You can't even stand up to your friends because you have to be so soft and fragile. A goody little two shoes…right?"

"Stop it!" An aggravated Sakura shouted. "Stop it or else I'll…"

"…or else you'll hurt me? Bring it on, bitch."

Sakura took out her Clow Card, ready to make her move and unleash its power. But as deceitful as Meiling had become, she offered her no chance. A slick shot of her web made Sakura lose concentration when it snatched her staff out of her hands. And before she realized, it was sweetly wrapped in Meiling's claws.

Sakura was left virtually defenseless.

"Oops! Too slow!" laughed Meiling, her voice dropping deeper as her beastly side gradually swallowed her up. "Looks like I'm going to have some fun with you tonight!"

"Run, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo screamed.

Sakura had no intention to. And unfortunately, she was webbed against the wall before she could avoid another attack. Meiling squeezed the staff firmly in her hands, overshadowing her victim. She knew that she was thoroughly going to enjoy beating Sakura to a pulp.

"Meiling! You don't have to do this!" Sakura cried in tears.

But her sobbing only made Meiling chuckle with sheer ecstasy. "Oh, but I do. It makes me feel good." her face disappeared beneath the darkness that had consumed her, morphing back into its hideous and wicked form.

Tomoyo shut her eyes again, unable to ignore the harrowing screams from Sakura, taking one punishment at a time. Syaroan was not deaf to hear her agony either. He took up his sword and rose to his feet…

"Oh! My spider sense is tingling!" Meiling remarked sadistically. She gripped Sakura's jaw, spreading her drool across her face soaked with her snakelike tongue. "Do you feel it, Sakura? Do you feel how much pain you've made a girl suffer? You knew well enough Syaoran was truly destined to take my hand in marriage! But no…you had to tread all over it and break a girl's heart, shattering everything she'd cherished her whole life! And that, I'm glad to say, is unforgivable."

Hardly awake to take any more beatings, Sakura was about to accept her sorrowful defeat. But luck came her way, when Syaroan readied his sword behind Meiling.

"Huh?" Meiling sensed something fast. Her hand caught the blade before it could cut her. Syaoran struggled, but he was no match to her strong resistance. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! It's not very nice to go backstabbing somebody like that, is it?"

Syaoran tried to attack again with a kick in her face to throw her off guard. Meiling, unimpressed by his feeble attempt, snatched the sword out of his hands. She swung her arm at him, making him fall back to knock the tower bell with a hard landing. The deafening sound echoed throughout the tower.

A devilish cry burst out from Meiling as she covered her ears.

Sakura took this chance to free herself from her webs. With her remaining strength, she ripped her way out of her gooey mess. Reclaiming her staff dropped by Meiling, she rushed to Tomoyo's aid.

"Hold still, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cut through the thick webs, releasing her friend.

"Look!" Tomoyo pointed at Meiling, her head detaching from the evil creature that was solely bound to her. Syaoran was continuously striking the bell, having learned its significant weakness.

"Sakura, keep ringing the bell!" Syaoran ordered.

Sakura ran to help, standing opposite him and swinging the bell the other direction. The noise was vastly overwhelming. 'It' was painfully challenged to hold on, but no matter how determined it was, its tendrils on its host were starting to slip. Sakura and Syaoran struck the bell harder with extreme force, driving 'it' to slowly separate itself from Meiling's exposed body. Hence, powerless to cling onto its precious friend any longer, 'it' ultimately let her go.

Meiling collapsed to the floor, out cold from a vicious fight.

Nobody was celebrating just yet, for 'it' was far from surrendering. 'It' suddenly grew itself, expanding to a monstrous size that made Sakura and Syaoran more overwhelmed. A motionless Sakura felt her heart beat faster as 'it' let open a vile hiss. She wasn't quick enough to find one of its tendrils slithering up her leg…

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted.

'It' hauled her to the ground ferociously, dragging her over to its gaping mouth to become its new friend. Sakura fought to shake away its pull on her, but it was useless. 'It' simply refused to let go.

"God of Fire! Answer my call!" Syaoran cast the magic incantation and a wave of fire engulfed 'it' at once. 'It' unleashed another blood-curdling shriek, releasing Sakura from its tendrils as it was set alight into a burst of flames. Everyone watched with alarm when 'it' slowly-very slowly- shriveled up, eventually shrinking smaller and smaller…until nothing remained.

Victorious at last, Syaoran fell back with utter relief. "What was that thing?"

Sakura watched Tomoyo nurse Meiling, covering a blanket over her shivering body. To be honest, she hadn't the slightest clue to answer his question. All that mattered now was that 'it' had finally been beaten.

…

Author's Note: Yes, I'm sure the original Venom could have put up with a much tougher fight. Though I wanted to be more simplistic here than in the comics, as this fanfic is not meant to be long. So my apologies to anyone who felt Venom was a little wimpy.

Please review, otherwise! Next chapter's going to be the end!


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Symbiote

By Charles Xavier

…

****

Chapter Four

…

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I've still got a headache." moaned Meiling, letting out her huge yawn. "These beds aren't as comfortable as they used to be. I still feel a bit tired from yesterday."

"You should rest up for today then. Okay?" Syaoran smiled, lifting the blankets over his cousin. "Tomoyo and Sakura bought these flowers for you. They wish you to get better soon." he settled them into a vase, careful not to ruin them.

"Thank you, Syaoran. That's very kind of them." Meiling said softly. "But…where are they now? Shouldn't you be with Sakura-chan?"

"They have other business to attend to…"

****

XXX

A depressed Tomoyo gazed at the tiny thing, hissing at her scornfully inside its seal container. Lucky she found the last remains of 'it' on Meiling before they sent her to the hospital. She wasn't entirely sure what to do with 'it', and Sakura had suggested the best solution thus far. Words couldn't possibly describe what creature had manipulated Meiling's mind and brought the worst out of her. It was stupefying…

"Such a small thing…could change so much in a person." Tomoyo shook her head. At least she knew one thing for sure. 'It' lived to feed on jealousy, aggression, revenge, rage, any negative aspect inside every human being. "It makes you think. Doesn't it, Sakura-chan? Whoever do you think will be next?"

"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan. I don't think anyone would ever believe this. Not even Eriol-chan." taking the container from Tomoyo, and firmly tying it with a heavy stone, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "We can only pray that no one will find it, ever again."

Releasing her hands, she dropped stone off the high bridge. The container sank beneath the water, into the depths where even the slightest ray of light barely shone.

And 'it' disappeared…back into darkness.

…

****

End


End file.
